Sabotage
by StarkBlack
Summary: Kakashi asks Iruka to the Fall Festival, but Iruka can't win any of the games! What's a genius ninja to do? OneShot KakaIru


This was a reply to a ficathon request from princssambrosia on LJ. Enjoy! ;D

X x X x X x X

Kakashi sat on his favorite branch in his favorite tree, holding his favorite book, _Come Come Tactics _loosely between his fingertips. The tree was his favorite because it overlooked his favorite classroom at the academy. Subsequently, the classroom was his favorite because it was where his favorite teacher taught rowdy little kids how to become rowdy little pre ninjas. He had been superbly entertained the last few days watching the chuunin dodge spit wads and deflect paper airplanes with delicious twists of his torso and hips. Seeing the chunin go beet red and yell at Konohamaru for his latest prank was amusing as well.

Kakashi had been watching Umino Iruka since he heard the young teacher had ended his relationship with Namiashi Raidou a week earlier. And no, if anyone asked, he did not consider himself stalking; he didn't leave Iruka notes or buy him chocolates and flowers or anything like that. He just… watched… He _was_ a ninja after all; it's what he did.

Unfortunately, for the past day or so, Kakashi had begun to notice he was not the only one interested in the sexy sensei. Shiranui Genma and Mitarashi Anko had paid Iruka several pointless visits, offering to buy him lunch or suggesting they go get some coffee after work. Even Tsunade-sama's assistant, Shizune had gone out of her way several times just to talk to Iruka. Kakashi had deducted there might not be time for a careful courtship and he would have to make his move quicker than originally planned.

Watching the students file out of Iruka's classroom, Kakashi put his chin in his hand and smiled at the way the young sensei patted a little girl on the head and sent her out the door. Iruka was so kind; so caring and compassionate. The love he had for his teaching and his students knew no bounds, and it showed in every lesson he taught.

Losing himself in a little fantasy of being taught certain things from a certain chuunin, Kakashi leaned back to watch Iruka go through the motions of cleaning the classroom.

But his peaceful moment was shattered by Genma and Anko pushing through the classroom door. Kakashi sat up straighter and listened to polite greetings and flustered surprise from Iruka. Genma looked slightly nervous and Anko seemed downright fuming as the two jonin fought over who had entered the classroom first, and therefore who should get to ask Iruka their question first.

_Uh oh, _Kakashi blinked, _this isn't what I think it is… is it?_

Iruka chuckled and scratched his head, saying something about 'filing report cards' and 'I'll be right back'. As the chuunin opened the door, he crashed directly into a very flustered Shizune. Kakashi had felt her several minutes before and knew she had been standing in the hallway, indecisive on whether or not she was coming in.

The chuunin muttered polite apologies and told her he would be back in a few minutes. After he left, the three remaining nin started to bicker amongst themselves. Kakashi was moving beyond curious and into the realm of needs-to-know-what's-going-on-right-now-or-die.

Standing and shoving his book into his back pocket, Kakashi teleported from the tree and into the classroom.

"But I definitely made it into the room first, so therefore it's my right to ask him first!"

"Oh please, Anko I was _so_ a step ahead of you!"

"Shut up Genma!"

"Well I don't see what getting here first has anything to do with anything!"

"Shut up Shizune! You're saying that 'cause you got here last!"

"You're too old for him anyway, Genma!"

"Hey! Raidou is older than me, _cow_!"

"Yeah, at least I'm not _ugly_! Anko!"

"Hey, do you even know if Iruka likes girls at all?!"

Kakashi coughed, and three heads snapped around to stare at him.

"Maa," Kakashi stood slouching with his arms folded. "What's going on in here?"

The three looked at each other and back at Kakashi.

Genma sighed. "We all want to ask Iruka-sensei to the Fall Festival."

"But we can't all ask him at the same time," Anko added.

"He'd probably overload and blush himself to death," Shizune muttered.

Kakashi grimaced but hoped it looked like a smile underneath the mask. His intuition had been right; he had to make a move now while Iruka was still sane.

"Oh," Kakashi sighed, "that's too bad."

Genma quirked an eyebrow, "What's too bad?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Iruka is going to the Fall Festival with me."

Three jaws dropped and three voices rang through the room.

_"WHAT!!!???" _

Kakashi nodded proudly, but inside he was jumping. Oops, he was going out on quite a limb here. If Iruka said no now, then Kakashi was going to look like the biggest idiot ever.

As if on cue, Iruka opened the door and stepped back into the classroom.

"Yo, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi held a hand up in greeting.

Iruka startled, but a wide smile spread over his face and he returned the gesture.

"Hello Kakashi-san! What are you doing here? I thought you turned in your mission report already!"

"Oh," Kakashi shrugged again, "I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by to see if you wanted to go to the Fall Festival with me."

He heard Genma choke, and Kakashi tried to stifle his laughter.

Iruka blushed a little, but the smile seemed to get even bigger. "I would love to Kakashi-san!"

"Oh good," Kakashi was already making the hand signals for a teleportation jutsu. Two jonin, and a Hokage's assistant were looking to be after his blood. "I'll pick you up about five. See ya!"

The smoke swirled, and he was gone.

X x X x X x X

"Try some Kakashi-san!" Iruka said excitedly as he held up a stick of tako yaki.

Kakashi chuckled, "No thank you, Iruka-sensei, and please just call me Kakashi. 'San' makes me feel old."

"Stop calling me 'sensei' then," Iruka said as he chewed the octopus.

"Fair enough."

Kakashi was enjoying the giddy expressions dancing over Iruka's face so much; he felt he was going to burst. The chuunin was dangerously cute, and the way he took pleasure from the most simple of things captivated the jonin. He couldn't get enough.

When he arrived at Iruka's apartment earlier that night, he had worried the chuunin was going to be nervous and reticent; like he was around Kakashi at work. But Iruka had greeted him with an enthusiastic smile and a cheerful 'good evening'. Kakashi felt a little smug at the young sensei's genuine excitement.

"Oh look!" Iruka pointed to a booth along the midway. "A ring toss!"

Kakashi let the younger man pull him along to the booth. Iruka gave the old man in the window two tokens, and in return the old man handed the chuunin three rings. He scanned the wall of prizes and pointed excitedly at the middle line.

"I'm gonna get that."

Kakashi looked where he was pointing and saw a large stuffed dog. It was black with a droopy face and floppy ears. It had a blue scarf tied around its neck and looked strikingly like Buru, one of his nin-dogs.

"Good choice," Kakashi said. He looked over at the lines of pegs about ten feet away. The pegs were numbered one to 12 in three rows.

The old man ran his hand through his beard. "If both your rings peg the same number, the prize is yours."

Kakashi leaned close to Iruka and whispered into his ear. "It's awfully far away Iruka," he teased. "You sure you can make it?"

Iruka snickered. "I teach ten year olds how to throw shurikens all day long. I think I can handle this."

The first ring Iruka tossed landed on a six. Kakashi smirked beneath his mask and kept up the teasing façade.

"Nice, but now you gotta get another one."

Iruka shrugged. "No problem."

The second ring Iruka threw was headed straight for another six, but then suddenly veered off course to land on a ten.

The two shinobi stared at the rings in shock. What the hell happened?

"I thought you said you taught this stuff to kids all day long." Kakashi made a face.

"I…" Iruka was still confused as to what had happened. "I do…"

Kakashi elbowed the chuunin in the side softly. "I fear for the future of Konoha," he teased.

Iruka shook his head and put down two more tokens. "It must have been a fluke. Let me try again."

But the same thing happened the second time. The first ring flew straight and true, but the second missed its target by several pegs. Kakashi could see the young sensei was getting frustrated, so he suggested they move to another booth.

"This one is probably rigged," he offered. "Let's just try another one."

Iruka looked up at Kakashi and smiled. "Alright," he looked back at the wall of prizes. "I just really wanted to win that dog…"

"Come one," Kakashi put his arm around Iruka's shoulders and let him to another gaming booth.

This challenge was darts. Get three darts in the same colored section and win a bag of candy. Iruka put a token down and the woman in the window gave him his three darts. The first two hit the blue section dead on, but the second veered off and landed in yellow.

Iruka pouted. "Maybe it's me…"

Kakashi watched Iruka eye the bags of candy miserably.

"Hey," he said, placing his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "It's alright. Let's try one more game and if our luck is still bad, I'll buy you some ice cream."

Iruka sighed and leaned his head on Kakashi's shoulder. "Alright… I'm sorry I'm so lame today, I'm not trying to make this date suck on purpose."

For a moment Kakashi forgot where he was. The feel of Iruka's body leaning against his own was giving the jonin a pleasant tingly feeling in his stomach… and lower.

"Maa…" Kakashi waved his hand. "Don't worry about it, I'm having fun. Let's just stay like this all night." He wrapped his arm around Iruka's waist and squeezed.

"Oh hush!" Iruka almost giggled. "I have to win at least one game!"

With that, he pulled Kakashi to a third booth where you threw colored balls into matching colored bins. After giving up three tokens, Iruka took six balls, two blue, two green, and two red. The reds made it in without a problem, the greens did as well. But as Iruka threw the last blue, Kakashi saw the distinct flash of a chakra string and familiar glint as it knocked the ball off course.

Senbon…

As Iruka looked unhappily at the ground, Kakashi turned the young teacher to face him.

"Don't move okay?" he put his fingers underneath Iruka's chin, tilting his head up. "I'll be right back."

A few hand signals and a quick teleportation later, Kakashi was on the roof of the booth glaring at a horrified Genma.

"I know it was you guys," Kakashi waved a kunai in front of Genma's face. "You've been sabotaging all the games."

Genma just swallowed.

Kakashi moved forward to bring his face inches from the trembling jonin.

"Why?"

Genma sighed and turned his face away. "Because we wanted to mess up your guys' first date… Anko thought Iruka might be too embarrassed to want to go out with you again."

Kakashi glared his best one eyed glare… which was superbly intimidating, and growled at the other jonin.

"Call off the other two rats or, I promise, you won't be able to sit for a week."

Genma made a small noise and nodded his head. Kakashi left him there and teleported back to where Iruka was standing, looking exceptionally depressed. Remembering how much Iruka had wanted the bull dog at the ring toss, he decided to take him back to the first game.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted the moping chuunin. "Let's try that ring toss once more. I have a strange feeling we'll get it this time."

Iruka shrugged and pulled a half smile. "Alright… if you want…"

"I do want," Kakashi said as he pulled Iruka back to the first booth.

When Iruka had his rings, Kakashi snaked his arms around the younger man's waist and whispered into his ear.

"Good luck…"

He felt Iruka shiver and he let his mouth linger a little longer to take in Iruka's sweet smell.

"Thank you… Kakashi…" Iruka whispered back.

Finally Kakashi released the chuunin and stepped back to watch.

Of course, both rings landed on fours and Iruka whooped as the old man handed him the black bull dog. Kakashi couldn't help but smile as the sensei hugged the stuffed animal to his chest.

"There now," Kakashi chuckled. "Luck is on our side again. You have your bull dog."

Iruka grinned up at the older man and stepped closer.

"Oh this isn't for me…" Iruka giggled, "I was trying to win this for you Kakashi!"

With that, Kakashi found his arms filled with soft fluffy dog. He looked down at the adorable chuunin and felt that tingly warm feeling again. This was pretty much the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for him.

"Hey, Ruka," Kakashi whispered. "Come here."

Iruka blinked and stepped closer the jonin. "Hm?"

Kakashi pulled his mask down and pressed his lips to Iruka's before the younger man could even think. It took a second, but soon Iruka had put his arms around Kakashi's neck and was kissing back. Iruka tasted wonderful, and the feel of his soft skin underneath Kakashi's fingers was divine.

When Kakashi pulled away, he laughed at the bright blush that had spread across the chuunin's cheeks.

"Thank you Ruka…" Kakashi whispered against the others lips.

Iruka smiled. "No… thank you."

He pulled his mask back up, and hoped Genma and the others were watching.

END


End file.
